Queen Isabella (Princess Charm School)
Queen Isabella of Gardania is a deceased character in Barbie: Princess Charm School. But she never had an appearance except through portraits. She is the biological mother of Princess Sophia. She and her husband, King Reginald, were killed in a car crash when Blair was a year old. Blair resembles her mother perfectly, as seen in the portraits. The portraits made Blair and her friends realize that she was Princess Sophia, Queen Isabella and King Reginald 's daughter. Plot After attending the Princess Charm School and passing the semester, Isabella was crowned the princess of Gardania, and Gardania's magical crown glowed on her head, as she was the true heir. Her sister-in-law Dame Devin, who was a lottery winner, wanted to be Isabella's lady royal, but Isabella did not pick her. This led to Dame Devin holding a grudge against Isabella. At some point, Isabella married Reginald, and they had a daughter who they named Sophia. They also owned a loyal, shy dog named Prince. When Sophia was a year old, Isabella and Reginald were killed in a car crash. The crash was the result of a well-executed plan by Dame Devin to eliminate Isabella, so her daughter Delancy, being the next in line for the throne, could rule Gardania instead. Dame Devin and Delancy lived in the royal palace from then. Sophia survived the car crash, and was subsequently left on a commoner's doorstep. She was adopted by the commoner and named Blair. Blair did not find out about Isabella or Reginald until she was 17, when she was picked as a lottery winner to attend the Princess Charm School. On a trip to the royal palace, Blair and her friends, Hadley and Isla, came across the two portraits of Isabella in the royal palace and she looked exactly the same as Queen Isabella. Blair and her friends realized that the baby in the portrait of Isabella and her family was Blair. This was because the date of the car crash, April 26, was the day Blair was left on her adoptive mother's doorstep. This made the trio race to stop Delancy from being crowned the princess of Gardania before it was too late. However, even though Delancy wanted to help them do what was right, Blair, Isla and Hadley were trapped in the palace basement, a tactic orchestrated by Dame Devin. They eventually escaped just in time for Blair to announce she was the lost princess, and she was crowned. Dame Devin was ultimately arrested and taken to prison after she unwittingly (and all but explicitly) stated that she murdered Queen Isabella and King Reginald. Nothing happened to Dame Devin's daughter, Delancy, who was ultimately chosen by Blair to be her lady royal. Appearance ' ' The two portraits of Isabella had been painted at different points in her life: One portrait was of Isabella when she was 18, and the other was of her and her family and dog. When Isabella was 18, she looked exactly as Blair did at 17; she had light skin, long, wavy blonde hair, and she wore Gardania's magical crown on her head. Isabella was wearing a necklace and a purple dress. When Isabella was painted with her family, she had her hair tied up in an elegant bun. She still wore the magical crown. Isabella wore a pink strapless gown, a pink sash, dangly earrings and long white gloves. Trivia *There is also a deceased queen named Isabella in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. In addition to this, she also has a daughter's named Blair. *In addition, both are shown in portraits only. *On the portait, she wears the same hairstyle like Blair, when she is working as a waitress in Cafe Gardenia. *When she wears Gardenia magical crown at the age 18 her daughter has the same resemblace. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Magic Users